piraterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Zestiria
' Andrew Zestiria ' -"The names Zestiria! Occupation: Cinnamon Roll, Magician, Pirate, and... Demigod."- ' Andrew Zestiria is a 19 year old crew member of Captain GreenCat, as well as her adopted big brother. Throughout the Pirate Roleplay, he changes over time, from an emotionless magic husk into a cheerful, naive and kind magician and now into an introspective, quiet, and''' '''haunted young man. ' '- A Simple(?) Childhood Backstory! -' Andrew Zestiria, or Zesty for short, is the kind, naive, quirky and ditzy magician of Captain GreenCat's pirate crew.' ' ' In the beginning, he was born in an alternate realm called Xommigar, where intelligent monsters, gods and humankind lived together in relative harmony and chaos, and where magic is their source of power for the everyday and military use in life. Specifically, he was conceived from a quite shocking wedlock between a high-ranking powerful monster called Shagaru Magala and a famous God known as Mianite. ' Zestiria was sheltered as a child, forced to stay behind the walls of his father's castle during half of his childhood for his safety due to the stigmas of being a monster/god hybrid. Due to the vast amount responsibilities and work, his parents could barely find the time to spent their day with their son. Despite all that, thanks to the oncoming source of tutors and well-meaning and kind bodyguards, Zestiria lived a relatively normal and healthy, if sheltered and somewhat parent-less, life. '- A Typical(?) Boy Meets Girl Encounter! -' While he was at the age of 7, his mother took him to one of his international meetings in secret, which it regards on the situation on how to guard the fragile peace between the many kingdoms and nations. While he was watching the tense yet friendly meeting from the overlooking lounge inside, a couple of assassins in dark red coats appeared from above the meeting area, and attempted to murder the ambassadors and leaders of the kingdoms while their guard was down. Chaos ensued, an all-out brawl between the attackers and protectors. Zestiria, realizing quickly that he needs to finds his mother and get out of there, dashed down the stairs. As he ran out the building and into the courtyard, he was assailed upon by an assassin! The attacker simply stayed silent as he grabbed the child's shoulder and lifts up his knife, glinting dangerously close to Zestiria's face. His body paralyzed and his eyes closed in fear, he was about to face imminent death in a span of a couple seconds when--! *''Clunk!*'' --Nothing happened. As he noticed that a couple a seconds passed without any bad things happening to him, Zestiria slowly opened his eyes to see... a mysterious young girl in a large white coat with silver, almost lavender hair and cat-like ears positioned on top of her head next to him, blocking the attacker's knife stab with her wooden sword, the iron blade of the knife piercing through the oak wood material, yet not getting any farther. With a near silent grunt, the girl simply pushed back with all her strength and disarmed the attacker with her wooden sword, throwing the knife along with her weapon out of their hands and right into the wall. As the assassin stared at the little girl in shock, she simply cocked her fist back and lunged forward, punching him right into the jaw. The attacker was sent flying right into the wall with a sickening crunch head-first, collapsing onto the pristine marble floor with a roar of pain before going unconscious. As Zestiria turned his head towards her and opened his mouth to say his thanks and ask who she is, his savior simply covered his lips with her finger, shushing him as she stared back at him with rather striking ruby colored eyes and said in a quiet and neutral tone of voice-- "Don't talk. It'll draw their attention." '' Zestiria simply complied with her order and nodded, staying quiet as she quickly took his hand and lead him out of area and into the forest, calculating eyes moving around as she scanned for more enemies to watch out for. As the two children rushed deep into the forest in silence, a huge, sudden and loud roar ensued as a huge blast of light appeared right at the area where they just got out of. Knowing that roar anywhere, Zestiria was about to urge the girl to take them back when all of a sudden, a large, white dragon soared into the sky from the light, right over to where they are! In the span of a couple seconds, the dragon flew straight over to the two children and landed right in front of them, the trees giving away from the force and size of the impact. The dragon then yells to them urgently in a language and feminine tone that Zestiria all too well remembered-- ''"Get onto my back! hurry, children!" Zestiria and Olivia instantly complied and got onto the dragon's back. As the dragon lifts up her wings and flies back up into the sky, the children held on for dear life as they went from back to the safety of Zestiria's father's castle. ''- An Introduction Of Sorts -'' Some time later after that incident, Zestiria met his savior once again, this time in the Castle Gardens. As they sat on the grass in silence for some time, he broke it as he looked at her from the side with a nervous look in his eyes and stuttered-- "...W-what's your wbaname-erk, I-I mean name?" As he scolded himself internally for screwing that sentence up, his savior looked back at him with a straight face and replied with a soft tone--''' "...Olivia. Olivia Von Leumundslist. I'm the newest member of the Mianitee Royal Guard and... as of Lord Mianite's word, you will be my protectorate from now on." Zestiria's eyes lit up in surprise as his father's name get mentioned, pausing to process them as he mumbled-- ''"...A new Mianitee Royal Guard? So does that mean daddy..."'' As he continued to process her words, Olivia leaned forward towards his face and gently dusted off some dirt off of his hair. As he blinked in confusion at her actions, Olivia simply looks down to her feet for a couple of seconds and back up at him and stated the obvious in an unsure tone-- ''"There's... some dirt and grime on your hair..."'' He blinked again and awkwardly smiled as he, in turn, clumsily reached out and pat her on the head, feeling parts of her soft and silky hair as she stiffened in surprise, her cat ears twitching and quivering with manic energy. He replied in an equally soft tone to her as he looked away and blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand-- ''"T-thank you, Olwivi...Oliv...Olivia."'' Olivia blinked at his grateful words and replied-- ''"It was nothing. It was my duty to be your knight and sword-"'' Zestiria interrupted her as he asked-- ''"B-by the way, w-why were you at that meeting? L-last thing I remembered, there was a-oh, I interrupted you, did I? S-sorry, just ignore what I said and say what you are going to say-"'' Olivia interrupted back with a sharp and confident tone-- ''"It was due to the shortage of defenders for the international meeting. Leviathon-sensei, my teacher, decided that I help oversee the meeting as part of my test to see if I have what it takes to join the Mianitee Royal Guard."'' Zestiria paused in surprise as he listened and took in her words, crossing his arms in thought. He knew Leviathon-sensei; that teacher was one of his finest tutors and caretakers while the child stayed at the castle. He then said to Olivia after mulling over her words-- ''"...Well, it's getting late, anyway. We'll need to head to bed soon, so we can talk more about that some other time. Will that be okay, Oliban? Erk, Olivia, I mean."'' Olivia blinked for the forty-fifth time as she looked up into the night sky, realizing that it is indeed getting late. Looking back at Zestiria, she nodded and stood up. She offered her hand and he obliged, grabbing her hand a bit roughly as he stood back up as well. Zestiria smiled as he suddenly shook her hand, much to Olivia's confusion. He then answered her unspoken question cheerfully-- ''"I read from one of the books that this is a sign of greetings between people who introduced themselves to each other as friends! So this signifies that we are now friends, Olivia!"'' Olivia simply stared at him for a moment. As the silence stretched into the awkward, Zestiria sweat dropped as he thought-- '''...I done goofed again, did I? Right when he was about to apologize to Olivia, her lips suddenly quirked up into what resembles... a smile. She then said-- "...Friends. Yes, that will do. Goodnight...friend." Zestiria's heart leaped in joy as he restrained himself from glomping her into the ground. He simply grinned at her and shakes her hand vigorously before letting go. Coughing slightly in embarrassment, he then waved goodbye to Olivia as they both went on their separate ways, not noticing Olivia giving him a strange look as he went to bed. '- A Simple Heart-To-Heart Talk -' Time has passed since Zestiria declared that he and Olivia are officially friends. When Olivia and Zestiria have free time from their studies, they hung out at the gardens every chance they get, trying out a couple of things that kids do together, like playing tag (which, unfortunately(?), involved thrown boomerangs, exploding swords, and destruction of property), hide and seek, etc. Once again, Zestiria and Olivia played tag in the castle gardens, the duo dashing through around the trees. He was laughing joyfully as he swerved Olivia was about to release his hand when Zestiria stumbled forward and hugged her, releasing her hand and wrapping her arms around her as he mumbled into the side of her hood-- "...T-thank you Olivia. For putting up with me and all that stuff." Olivia looked slightly towards him in surprise. When she asked why he was thanking her for 'putting up with him,' he answered with a resigned and sad tone-- "...I hear lots of things said behind my back. Bad and hurtful things. Things like 'stupid, annoying, naive...freak.' I heard those things when they thought I was gone from their sight. The guards, maids, butlers... even some of the Mianitee Royal Guard said what they really thought of me." (WIP) '' Category:Characters